


Anything For You

by LittleMusician



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Holiday Season, keith's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/pseuds/LittleMusician
Summary: Keith tries to find the perfect gift for Lance.This was written as a Secret Santa exchange for a Voltron discord :) I hope you like it! <3





	Anything For You

The holidays were fast approaching and everyone was caught up in the hustle and bustle of the joyous season. Or rather, the stresses of the season. Planning for large gatherings, decorations, shopping for gifts, it was all overwhelming but Lance loved it nonetheless. It was wild, chaotic, and exciting with his big family and any time with them, no matter how extravagant was worthwhile. 

This year would the first time he would spend it with Keith. After being away from Earth for several years and eventually defeating the Galra empire, their lives could finally be normal. During the course of their time being paladins of Voltron, Keith and Lance had developed their rivalry origin to best friends and then to lovers. It became so obvious to everyone in the universe except for the two of them. It was "sickeningly gross" as Pidge would say. But everyone knew she was secretly rooting for them to get together. The whole gang was really. Hunk was teasing the whole time while finding it incredibly endearing. Shiro was happy to see Keith actually open up and genuinely smile. Allura and Coran were very interested in watching the development of Earthling courtship. It seemed to be quite a treat for everyone.  
It was quiet in the apartment for the first time in days. Usually Keith would be woken up to the sound of wrapping paper and tape, or Lance would blast Christmas music from the speakers, or maybe hear ornaments dropping all over the floor, or the sound of the TV playing some corny Christmas special. It was an understatement to say that he got really festive. Where was he now? Keith wondered. It felt unusual but he didn’t complain. Keith was going to savour every minute of this silence. Just as he comfortably lay on the couch the front door burst open and there was Lance at the entrance struggling to carry all these boxes.  
"What do we have here?" Keith asked as he got up and headed over to help Lance out.

"No worries babe I got this!" Lance said as he planted a kiss on his forehead. Even though it's been a while since they got together Keith still got flustered and blushed when Lance was affectionate. Lance struggled to maintain his balance as he tried to carry the boxes to their bedroom.   
"What's all that stuff?" Keith asked

"Some kitchen equipment I got for the charity drive this week". For the past few weeks Keith noticed how many gifts Lance gave. Everything was thoughtful and he happily wrapped it up to be opened as a surprise. He would go full on ramble mode about what he got, how he knows the receiver would love it, and how he couldn't wait to see their expression. It was almost as though Lance was the one receiving the gift. Keith admired his generosity and found it endearing to watch Lance be so animatedly invested in all the gifts. Then it made him wonder, are gift exchanges customary? Keith really wasn't sure. He had never celebrated the holidays before and he felt a bit silly thinking about asking Lance. He started to feel uncomfortable for not knowing what to do or expect for him and Lance.  
"Keith? Hey? You there?" Lance's questions snapped him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm sure they'll love it!" Contented with his response Lance continued on with wrapping the gift and continuing with his story. Lance really was special to Keith. He wanted to really show that, but how? What kind of gift would he need to show how much he loved him? Keith decided to consult his friends. Surely they'd know, they must have celebrated the holidays often. 

***

Keith headed over Pidge and Matt’s, since Shiro, and Hunk were there that evening. They were all celebrating the holidays at the Holt's home this year. Pidge and Matt had finally reunited with their family and wanted to celebrate for the first time together in years. Hunk was invited of course and he loved being a part of another culture and making cuisine. Shiro being Matt's best friend was just like another family member in the Holt household. Colleen and Sam Holt were both lovely, warm and inviting to Pidge and Matt’s friends. The doorbell rang as Pidge had expected and opened it to find Keith with snow all over his head. He shook his head like a dog splashing specks of snowflakes on Pidge.

"Hey! Can you not?" Pidge backed off. Keith smiled sheepishly in an attempted apology. 

"Keith's here!" she called out. Keith looked up to see Hunk's head pop out of the kitchen waving with a kitchen glove. Shiro got up from his seat to hug Keith. He sees Matt on the couch where Shiro was, blowing a balloon? "Hey Keith!" Matt calls out in a high pitched voice, immediately folllowed by a hysterical high pitched laughter. Colleen Holt comes out from the kitchen taking off her kitchen mittens to hug Keith as well. 

"Hello dear, nice to see you again." Colleen greets him warmly just as any mother should which makes Keith feel all soft inside. Sam rushes from the top of the stairwell to properly greet Keith with a handshake. "Hey kiddo, nice to see you again. Come in come in!". 

"We're going to have dinner soon so please join us!" 

"Thanks Mr. Holt," 

"Please, Sam is just fine". Keith smiles in response as Colleen scurries off to the kitchen where Hunk needs some help. 

"Make yourself at home! I'll just be in the kitchen with Hunk!" Colleen calls out. Keith joins Matt on the sofa along with Shiro and Pidge.

"So what's up?" Pidge starts off. She's sitting cross legged facing him while Matt is sprawled out on the other side of the couch fiddling with the balloon. Shiro sits on another chair intently listening. 

"I don’t exactly know what kind of gift to give Lance. I mean, he's got it all figured out with everyone and I'm just, I don't know. It's my first holiday with him. With anyone really. I want it to be special."

"Keith," Shiro softly starts off, "I'm sure Lance would like love to spend time with you."

"Well we're already going to spend it together but I need to know what to actually get him."

"As long as it comes from the heart and is thoughtful I'm sure Lance would appreciate it". 

Keith looks to Pidge who's looking down and scratching her chin.

"Hmm, I did hear him rave about this one game. The newest in the Phantasm series. You guys can play together it would be a fun way to spend time together" That actually sounded like a good idea Keith thought. Just then Hunk came in and sat on the carpet in the middle of the 4 of them. 

'Just baking the cookies now. What's up?' Hunk asked.

"Brainstorming gift ideas for Lance" Matt responded. 

"Cool what have we got?" 

"Shiro said to just spend time with him which I'm already going to do anyway and something thoughtful which I really don’t know what, and Pidge suggested a video game"

"Do you have any ideas?" Keith asked Hunk.

"I think handmade gifts are really special because it's made by you. You can be creative and make something that's only for him. How about you bake him his favourite Cuban dessert? What was it?"

"Dulce de Leche flan?"

"Yup! That's the one! It's a simple recipe too, I can send you the instructions" Hunk offered. 

"Great, thanks!" Keith smiled.

"Oh! Experiences are great too!" Matt jolted up from his position on the couch which his index finger to the air like he had an idea. Keith and the rest of them looked at him.

"A concert ticket would be great. Something that the two of you can enjoy and actually spend time together"

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea actually" Keith thought about Lance's music taste. He heard there was a Shakira concert coming up soon. Maybe he can look for tickets later on. 

"Dinner's ready!" Colleen calls out in a sing songy voice as she carries some plates to the dining table with Sam. They all get up to help Pidge and Matt's parents out. Keith was feeling great, these were some great ideas and he knew Lance would love it! He spent dinner with his friends at the Holts that night feeling surprisingly excited for the holidays for the first time. 

***

The next morning, the frenzy that Lance was usually in had quieted down. It was the 23rd of December so anything that Keith would have wanted to buy like groceries and the video game, he would have to do today before all the stores closed. Keith checked his phone, it was early afternoon. Still lots of time to find all he needed. Lance lay beside him on the bed, deep asleep. He looked so angelic and peaceful like that and Keith smiled in adoration. He leaned in and kissed his cheek before heading out. 

***

The streets were filled with snow. It was a challenge to maneuver through them. Malls were filled with last minute shoppers.   
"Alright, let's go for the game then get the ingredients while they're still fresh" Keith thought out. 

He walked around trying to look for the game store, spending several minutes lost in the mall's grandiose design. He settled for looking for a map but even that seemed to be difficult. 

"Come on! You've helped defeat the universe's greatest threat! Finding a store shouldn’t be that hard".   
He eventually found it and scanned the aisles and shelves looking for the game. How were they even arranged? In alphabetical order? It occurred to him that he didn't even know which console it was for. He texted Pidge. 

Keith: Pidge, what console is that game for and what's the full name of the game  
"Excuse me sir, do you need any assistance?" a worker asked with an elf hat. 

"Um yea, I'm looking for this one video game, phantasm something?"

"Yes, which one?"

"The latest one."

"Sure, can I get your name please?"

Keith was confused. "My name?"

"Yes for the waiting list."

Keith was surprised. What waiting list? It was just released a few days ago!

"Waiting list?"

"I'm sorry, do you not want to be put on the waiting list?"

"No, I just thought there are some in stock"

"It's a very popular game you know. We sold out in the first 48 hours. You could try searching for it in another location if you'd like"

"Yes sure, where?" The worker goes to the computer behind his desk and Keith follows suit. He's typing and clicking away which for some reason makes Keith anxious. It’s not guaranteed he would find anything. 

“Ok found something! There’s a store that has 2 copies left! You’d better hurry if you go”

“Great where is it!” 

“It’s up north, about a 3 hour drive” 

Keith wasn’t sure if he’d make it in time. He checked his watch. It was 3:30pm and stores were closing at 7:00pm that night. Ok, he’s going to do it.  
“Thanks!” Keith called out and he bolted away. 

Keith made it in just under 2 hours and frantically searched around for the game store, this time actually checking the directory first instead of wandering around aimlessly. He bolted in the direction it was in and headed there. Just as he entered the store he searched for an employee and asked “hi, do you sell that phantasm game here? The newest one?”

“Yes! The worker chirped happily. He exhaled deeply, grateful things were going well. She led him to the shelf only to find that it was empty.   
“Hmm, I just put one up a few minutes ago”

“Chiharu? Do you know where the last phantasm it?” she called out to her coworker at the cash register who was cashing someone out. Chiharu handed the receipt and looked up, “yea! Just sold it to this guy”

Keith’s jaw dropped.   
“Sorry bud, we can put you on the waiting list though! We restock after new year.”  
Keith felt defeated and he walked away. Well there’s still the concert tickets and the dessert he could make for Lance. He went out to the grocery store to buy the ingredients and mentally thanked Hunk for the detailed instructions. He had all he needed and headed back to the apartment. He decided he'd surprise Lance for dessert while also handing the concert tickets.

***

Back at their apartment, Keith found Lance huddled in a blanket watching some Christmas movie with tears in his eyes. Keith found it adorable how sappy Lance got with cheesy movies. Lance was so fixated on the screen he didn't even notice Keith entered. Keith made some hot chocolate for him and himself and he then joined him on the couch snuggling up beside him with the blanket.

"I love you ok! Don’t you ever forget that Keith. I want to spend the holiday season with you, that is my wish!" Keith was taken aback and Lance began to cry. He started babbling incoherently pointing at the screen where Keith could see what presumably was the lead roles kissing under the mistletoe and then the end credits roll up. Lance lay his head on Keith's shoulder sobbing away. He had to admit it was a bit cute and funny seeing Lance like this. He lay his head on Lance's head, taking in Lance's scent. He held him tight as Lance's sobs began to simmer down.   
"You ok?" Keith asked as he lifted Lance jaw up so their eyes could meet. Lance nodded in response and took his hot chocolate. He chuckled a bit to himself, Lance was just adorable. They spent the rest of the evening snuggling up with hot chocolate, with a Christmas movie marathon. They ended up sleeping on the couch that night with Lance sprawled all over Keith and Keith holding him tenderly. 

***  
It was the 24th and Keith woke up, startled to find that it was already the early afternoon. He hadn't checked online for the Shakira concert tickets and he dashed to his computer in their bedroom. He knew there was a holiday deal and he really hoped he hadn't missed that. Typing away, finding the site, he arrived at the ticket sales web page but to his disappointment he found that the holiday deals had ended. No worries, he'd still purchase the tickets. He scanned for the performance dates while going through his calendar. The 3 dates left available, Lance already had mandatory work events planned for 2 of them and the one date that was good was sold out. Keith was frustrated and upset. How did everything go so wrong so quickly? He slammed his fist on the bed angry that things weren't going so well. He still had one more shot at this, the cake. Ok, all will be good and go according as planned. Keith set out for the kitchen and lay the ingredients out. Lance was still deep asleep on the couch. He really didn’t want to disturb him so he carried him and lay him on their bed, tucking him in the blanket. Keith was absolutely smitten to see Lance like this. He kissed his cheek and closed the bedroom door to carry on with making the Dulce de Leche flan for Lance. 

Following Hunk's every step carefully Keith was feeling pretty good as himself. He even hoped it would taste as good as if Hunk had made it. This seemed simple enough to make. When it seemed ready he put it in the oven to bake. He decided to go for a jog and come back.

***

When Keith came back he was just in time for the oven to beep. He took it out and noticed that it was still very runny. Hmmm, maybe just a few more minutes in the oven and a little bit hotter. He put it back in the oven and took a shower in the meantime. He came back to find that there was a bit of a smoky smell and he ran to the kitchen. There was smoke coming out of the oven and he frantically opened it up to find that it had turned black. He opened the windows trying to fan out all the smoke. Ok, calm down, he tried to tell himself. Lance's sleep was still uninterrupted. He could just try again. He's learned from his mistakes. He went through the whole process again and this time he didn't leave the kitchen. He cleaned up the surroundings while he waited since it was an absolute disaster. He closed the windows and checked up on the dessert. It was black. Keith was infuriated! Why does this keep happening?! Ok that's alright he can just try again, he looked in the fridge and they were out of eggs. Keith fell to the floor in defeat. How is it that he could not make a simple dessert?! Now he didn't have anything to give Lance. He thought about what Shiro said, that all Lance would want is to just spend time with Keith. Keith found a stray pink bow on the kitchen counter and placed it on his head.

"Surprise," Keith said sarcastically turning around to find Lance standing in front of him much to Keith's surprise. Lance laughs, amused to have Keith all flustered like this. 

"Umm! Ugh" 

"So I guess my present is your presence?" Lance asks with a laugh. 

Keith still dumbfounded babbles. Lance walks up closer and whispers in his ear, "Looks like Santa finally got it right this year". Keith became a blushing mess and Lance kissed his nose. He looked around the kitchen and noticed the burned dulce de leche. Keith's head dropped in disappointment.   
"What's this?" Lance asked

"I'm sorry, I really wanted it to be special for you. I was going to get you the new phantasm game but they sold out so I went to the next city over and they sold out too, tried to get Shakira tickets but they sold out, and then I tried to make this and it was a failure and-"

"Shhhh" Lance interrupts Keith with a finger gently placed on his lips. Lance's bright blue eyes look into Keith's violet ones.   
"Thank you" Lance hugs Keith. 

"For what?" Keith asks

"For trying. It really means a lot that you did all this for me no matter the outcome." Keith held Lance tighter. He really loved him.

"I love you", Keith whispered in Lance's ear. The two of them looked into each other's eyes for a while and it didn't take long before they closed the gap with their lips. As long as he had Lance in his life, Keith would be happy. But he promised himself that he would top this mess next time. Whatever happens, all things come secondary. They both loved each other deeply and that would keep them going.


End file.
